


Adventures in Babysitting

by scrapsandbolts



Series: Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapsandbolts/pseuds/scrapsandbolts
Summary: Thor loses Morgan. Bruce comes to help





	Adventures in Babysitting

“I lost the baby.” Bruce dropped the beakers he was holding. Luckily, they had been empty and no dangerous chemicals were spilled.

“You what?” Bruce asked, turning to face his boyfriend. “Do you know what Tony is going to do to us if Morgan isn’t safe and sound when he and Pepper get home?”

“I know, I know,” Thor ran a hand through his growing hair. “We were playing with Legos, and I turned around to change the TV channel because Morgan wanted to watch Disney, and when I turned back, she was gone!”

“Thor, you know Morgan only watches Disney with Pepper! She tricked you!” Bruce took off his lab coat, grabbing the brown jacket Tony had bought him, and headed out of his lab.

“She’s probably looking for Natasha. You know how weak Nat is with her. She’ll give her anything she asks for.” Thor spoke, following Bruce.

“Did she ask you for anything? Like a cookie or a flamethrower?” Bruce asked, searching for Natasha or Morgan.

“She wanted to train with Steve, but I told her she had to wait for Tony and Pepper’s permission.”

“Okay, you head to the gym, I’ll look for Natasha,” Bruce ordered. “One of us will have to find her.” Thor took off in one direction, Bruce the other.

Bruce found Natasha in the living room, watching TV while painting her nails. “Nat, have you seen Morgan?”

“Huh? Morgan wanted to see Steve in action, so I let her in the gym. Why?” Bruce said a silent prayer to whatever god smiled on him today, rushing to the gym.

When Bruce arrived, Thor was staring at Morgan and Steve. Someone had set up a small, Morgan-sized punching bag next to Steve’s, and Morgan was practicing with Steve. It was really cute, so Bruce took a picture. It would never see the light of day.

“Morgan, thank God. You shouldn’t run off without telling someone where you’re going,” Bruce chastised. “You gave Thor a heart attack.”

Morgan looked up from her punching bag, blonde ponytail swishing with the motion. “Sorry, Uncle Bruce. I just wanted to train with Captain America.”

Thor picked Morgan up, letting her climb onto his shoulders.

“I know, but let’s wait until your mom and dad get home before you start fighting, okay? We don’t want to surprise Tony.”

“Okay.” Morgan slumped on Thor’s head, closing her eyes. “I’m tired. Can Uncle Thor read me a story?”

“I think he can, what do you think, Thor?” Bruce asked.

“I most definitely can. Come along, Lady Morgan. Which story would you like today?” Thor walked out of the gym with Morgan, leaving Bruce and Steve.

“You do not tell Tony or Pepper what happened unless you want to die,” Bruce warned.

“You’re going to kill me if I tell?” Steve asked, confused.

“No,” Bruce clarified. “Pepper will.” And with that, he left.

“And so, with her friends all wounded, the mighty Sif ran and jumped, plunging her sword through the beast, saving the village and her friends!” Thor finished his story, Morgan fast asleep in his arms. Bruce smiled and sat near his boyfriend.

“You’re doing a great job, Thor. Despite the disaster that happened today, you’re shaping up to be an amazing uncle for her.” Thor smiled, kissing Morgan’s head.

“So are you, Dr. Banner. Who else would quite literally drop everything to search for a kid they weren’t in charge of? Especially when working on something important?”

“Tests can wait,” Bruce insisted. “Morgan’s top priority, after taking care of you, dumbass.”

“I resent that, Mr. I-Have-Seven-PhDs-And-Can’t-Find-My-Way-Out-Of-A-Paper-Bag.” Thor mocked, carrying Morgan to her bed. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to get Morgan to bed.”

“Have fun, and don’t lose her again!” Bruce called after him, laughing. “God, you’re adorable.”

“You guys are gonna be great parents, if you want that,” Natasha said, appearing from nowhere. “You and Thor care so much that it’s crazy to think you’d be terrible parents.”

“Natasha, you know my dad was-”

“An asshole, yes,” Natasha cut off. “So was Tony’s, and you’ve seen how much he adores Morgan. With the way you treat her, you’re gonna be like Tony. And Thor, well, Thor’s naturally good with kids. So, if you ever want to go down that road, you have my official stamp of approval.” Natasha left the exact same way she came, silently and with a smile on her face.

“Huh, maybe she’s right.”

“Who’s right?” Thor asked, coming back from tucking Morgan into bed.

“Natasha.”

“Nat is usually right, I have found. She’s rarely ever been wrong.” Thor sat next to Bruce, turning on a TV to watch a show.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Bruce mumbled, snuggling up to Thor. “I want a blanket.” Bruce was draped with a plush blanket immediately after his request, Thor having half of it over himself so Bruce could snuggle comfortably.

“I have heard this show is trash. Should we watch it?”

“Yes, definitely.”


End file.
